jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: The Deluxe Junior Novelization
'' Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom: The Deluxe Junior Novelization'' is a retelling of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom for children age 8 to 12. The book was written by David Lewman and published by Random House. It was released at June 26, 2018. It was published in hardcover, paperback and ebook formats. The book has 136 pages, including seven pages of full-color scenes from the movie and the hardcover edition includes a mini Dinosaur Protection Group poster depicting a Tyrannosaurus rex declaring "Nature's Giants Must Live!" Story The story is very similar to the story of the film. Therefore, only the differences with the film are listed. Additions *Just before the submarine is swallowed by the Mosasaurus, the tech operator sees her eye through the viewport. *Part of the BBC's news report covers Henry Wu and his unethical experiments. *The offices of the Dinosaur Protection Group are located in a pre-World War II building. *Eli Mills tells Claire that Jurassic World was "Mr. Lockwood's favorite place. Better than he and Hammond ever imagined." *Mills quotes John Hammond and does a Scottish accent. *Wheatley is formally introduced to Zia Rodriguez and Franklin Webb. He sarcastically asks if Zia went to school to become a paleoveterinarian, and calls Franklin "the computer guy." Franklin complains that that makes it sound like he sells electronics in a store. *After Franklin complains about the heat, Owen wonders if Hammond ever thought the volcano would be a problem when he decided to build on Nublar, and Claire replies that experts declared it extinct. *Claire notices a tent with injured mercenaries, asking what happened to them. Wheatley explains that "the island happened," and elaborates that Blue was the cause of two of the injured men. *After Franklin gains access to the bunker, Owen compliments him and says he should apply for the National Security Administration. Franklin says he applied twice, and Zia says he "lacks interpersonal skills necessary for mainstream employment." *Just before Owen heads off alone to look for Blue, he discusses the nature of hunting with Wheatley. Wheatley insists the instinct to hunt is in humans' DNA. *When the volcano begins erupting, Franklin says nature is angry. *After being told about the Indoraptor, an impressed Gunnar Eversol asks to see it. *While operating on Blue, Zia explains that they (her and her classmates) worked on "scale models" in school since there weren't any actual dinosaurs running around Syracuse, New York. *Whem climbing out of her bedroom window, Maisie drops one of her toy dinosaurs at Mills and Eversol's feet below. Mills notices it, but doesn't consider it unusual. *When greeting Anton, Eversol assures him that if he fails to win any of the carnivores he wants, he'll still get him some "from the back." *Anton plans to pit the carnivores he purchases against one another in a cage match. *When Eversol asks whether Lockwood himself will attend the auction, the conversation continues with Mills lying that Lockwood is doped up on morphine due to his disease. *A Stegosaurus is bid on. Contradictions *The technician operating the lagoon gate isn't startled by a Dilophosaurus. *The Senate hearing where Ian Malcolm testifies is absent entirely. Instead, Malcolm's quotes from the scene are used as chapter headers. Consequently the characters of Malcolm and Senator Sherwood never appear. *Claire isn't let into Lockwood Manor by Iris. *Mills doesn't mention Isla Sorna when talking to Claire. *Owen and Claire don't go to a bar. The discussion of whether he ought to come on the mission happens at the construction site for his cabin. There is no discussion of their brief relationship and breakup. *Owen is the one that talks about cloned dinosaurs having an unknowable lifespan to Franklin, not Zia. *Zia doesn't get out of the armored car to go look at the Brachiosaurus on Main Street. *Instead of saying "You know what you're doing, tiger?" while Franklin is working, Wheatley says "Easy, tiger, that was a small one" because Franklin was startled by a volcanic tremor. *Owen, not Wheatley, yells for the mercenary Blue is attacking not to shoot her. Wheatley, conversely, orders the man to shoot Blue. *When Wheatley fires his tranquilizer rifle at Owen, Owen grabs a mercenary and uses him as a human shield. The mercenary takes the dart and falls down unconscious. Another mercenary then shoots Owen with a tranquilizer dart. *After the T. rex kills the Carnotaurus, she briefly considers eating Owen, but looks back at the lava from the volcano and decides to make a run for it. There is no iconic roar. *Wheatley pulls a tooth from the Stegosaurus ''is transported to the ship by a helicopter, not a truck. *Lockwood is killed from a morphine overdose instead of suffocation. *It is Anton, not another bidder in the audience, who the laser targeting system of the ''Indoraptor is demonstrated on. *Wheatley's dialogue to the Indoraptor is different. Instead of calling it "some kinda hotrod," he calls him "sweetheart," and instead of saying, "Open wide!" he sadistically says "Hope this doesn't hurt too much!" *No one hiding in the elevator screams, attracting the Indoraptor. Instead, the dinosaur is attracted to the "ding" of the elevator when Eversol enters the security code. *Wu isn't dragged away by one of the mercenaries after Franklin tranquilizes him. Consequently, the book makes it seem as though he dies when the lab explodes. *Maisie doesn't say the dinosaurs are "alive like me." Instead, she says they're alive "like us." *The Carnotaurus doesn't make a second appearance to try and eat Mills. It's only the T. rex that does the deed. *The book ends with Blue leaving the group at Lockwood Manor. Gallery Deluxe Novel.jpg|Proof copy of the cover. External links *Book information at Penguin Random House Category:Junior novelizations Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Books